Summoner Solo Guide By Redchaos
About this Guide This is a guide about leveling Summoner past level 51 by means of soloing. This guide was created by Redchaos Of Leviathan! (Formerly of Remora!) All content inside this guide is how I got from level 51 to 75 without using parties. Please do not add new or remove info to and from this guide. If you dislike it, then make your very own. Everyone can use my guide freely, however please limit edits to grammar and spelling changes only. Thank you for your understanding. After all, it's a user guide anyway lol. Introduction This is a Summoner Solo Exp Guide By: Redchaos Of Remora This Guide Covers Summoner Solo Leveling From Level 51+ since summoner can solo for exp like bst dragoon and puppetmaster aswell as beastmaster theres no need to wait arround for a party this guide lists a few exp solutions available for summoner all camps listed here have thier own risks involved and it is recommended to obtain the maps of these areas and know of all posible escape routes incase things get dicey Equipment Equipment matters. The equipment you will most likely want are the Carbuncle mitts, Light/Apollo Staff, and the Austere gear. Keep in mind that you do not want your avatar's enmity to go down, thats why the evoker's doublet nor horn would be good for soloing. *Carbuncle Mitts- Halves Carbuncle's cost *Light Staff- Normal Quality -2, HQ -3 *Austere Robe- the Austere has a -1 perp and the HQ has -2 *Vermillion Cloak- has a refresh effect, this can allow you to heal mp with carby out. *Yinyang Robe- like the vermillion but it has stats exclusive for summoner.(hard to get but you will need it by 71 so camp it with friends) Evoker's Spats(these remove enmity from your pet and can be substituted if prefered) and Evoker's Pigaches are nice for soloing and the best of your af level 51-65 lv.51-65 Ifrit's Cauldron Dangers include: bombs other than your target bombs are Aggressive and detect sight and magic and bats they come out at night and detect sound (bees dont seem to agro) targets: Volcanic Gas battle plan: 1:Find a safe spot 2:Buff up 3:Summon Carbuncle 4:Assault Bomb 5:Run away untill Carbuncle's health bar is gone, run a little further and wait 6:Recast Carbuncle as soon as he dies Let carbuncle take hate and repeat steps 3, 5, and 6 untill bomb dies note: you dont wanna be casting stoneskin of blink when carbuncle dies cause the bomb will be coming for you as soon as he finishes carby off. also if your too far away you will get the message "you are too far from the battle to gain experience" so track distance correctly. Level 51-56 There is a beloved BST camp in Garlaige Citadel basement, in the room at I-8. At each corner of the room is a Hellmine. They spawn level 59-62. Even the weakest will give at least 200 xp to a solo SMN, up to level 56. I started soloing here at SMN level 54. It's even nicer as a SMN than it was as a BST, since you don't have to worry about Charm failures or finding pets close to your own level. At 54, every Hellmine gave 250 xp. I think that's the solo xp cap at that level - that is, you won't get any more xp per kill for the higher-level bombs in Ifrit's Cauldron. The only downside is the long respawn time. If you run through all 4 bombs quickly, you might have a few minutes' wait before the next spawn. I'd like to strongly recommend this camp if Ifrit's Cauldron is too cruel at the low end of the level range. level 65-75 lv.65-75 Uleguerand Range Dangers include: Tigers (Sight), Bats (Sound), Raptors (Sound), Brontotaurs (True sight), Evil Eyes (Sound/sight) battle plan: same as above but above use yinyang here when posible targets: Morozko- These can be started at 65, you can find these futher up the mountain. There are 3 of them in K-9. Next to this camp there is a tunnel that runs for about 4 pull-lengths where nothing ever spawns. (Runs E from the Morozko spawns). Akselloak- Higher level than Morozko, but these are harder to find. Agloolik- at the top of the mountain, these are for the higher levels, solo about level 70 they can be soloed till 75 aswell as solo merits. level 74-75 74-75 Caedarva Mire camps: 1: (K-9) via Azouph Isle Staging Point 2:Alzadaal Undersea Ruins at Map 1: (I-10) and (G-10), Map 2: (I-10) and (G-10) dangers: Doomed agressive detects by sound sleeps in the day,other imps other than your target. target: Heraldic Imp battle plan: 1:Find a safe spot 2:Buff up 3:Summon Leviathan (hes imune to amnesia) 4:Assault a imp use spinning dive 5:Run away untill Leviathan's health bar is gone, run a little further and wait 6:Recast Leviathan as soon as he dies Let Leviathan take hate use spinning dive and repeat steps 3, 5, and 6 untill imp dies using spinning dive should take a good chunk of the imps hp ENM60:Pulling the Strings heres a video of how to do this enm on smn with a high win rate Alternatives Since the introduction of Wings of the Goddess most people choose to level and merit in Campaign Battle, summoner is no exception to this and many choose to level in Campaign and Besieged instead of or while waiting for an experience points party. User Guide Editing i hope this guide helps summoners who would rather solo than main heal in exp partys if i left something out let me know. i will edit this guide as more smn solo camps become notable.--User:Redchaos please don't edit the content of this guide if you want something changed you can say so on the talk page. please understand this is a personal user guide on smn that i created and thats why i would rather the content be from me. you may however change any grammar and spelling mistakes you find. thankyou! Redchaos 02:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) closing i hope this guide helps summoners who would rather solo than main heal in exp partys if i left somthing out let me know. i will edit this guide as more smn solo camps become notable.--User:Redchaos please dont edit the content of this guide if you want somthing changed you can say so on the talk page Redchaos 16:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) About The Author Relevant information about me can be found at the following links. Remora FFXI AH: http://www.ffxiah.com/player.php?id=372022 Leviathan FFXI AH: http://www.ffxiah.com/player.php?id=800490 Myspace: http://www.myspace.com/redchaos_remora (Feel free to add me as a friend)